


high treason

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AU: Jemma grew up in the Lighthouse, Alternate Universe, Dry Humping, F/M, fitz as boshtok - Freeform, implied kasinara, servitor!jemma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:00:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22837438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth
Summary: Jemma is good at keeping her head down and acting as a loyal servitor to Kasius - until a certain Marauder shows up in the Lighthouse.
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Comments: 15
Kudos: 66





	high treason

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LibbyWeasley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibbyWeasley/gifts).



> Happy Birthday to the lovely Libby<3

Jemma had long gotten used to waiting on Kasius and his guests, was accustomed to the sticky golden substance across her forehead and the slight humming of her forced deafness. She was used to being commanded about with a wave of Kasius’ hand, was used to him and his guard Sinara looking at her as if she was vermin. Kasius’ guests didn’t scare her anymore.

The worst of the worst dined in these impeccably clean halls with her made to serve them and dutifully ignore any looks they shot her way.

Yes, Jemma was good at just doing her duty as a servitor; it had made her one of Kasius’ favoured along with Ava. Tonight, though, she was the only servitor present.

Kasius and Sinara had only one guest tonight. Jemma could easily serve their meals by herself. She wasn’t overwhelmed with such little work.

No, what made Sinara irately yank the carafe from her shaking hands because it had clattered against the edge of her glass once too often was the way the guest was watching her.

Very almost as if she was a person. He’d even inclined his head in thanks when she had set down his first plate.

"My apologies, Boshtok,"Kasius said, his hand on Sinara’s knee under the table to calm her, his voice smooth yet sharp. It was the first thing Jemma was allowed to hear that night."She isn’t usually that useless. Perhaps your exquisite brooch is intimidating the girl." He turned his frozen smile to her. She knew that irritation in his eyes. She had managed, until now, to never have it turned on her."You’re ruining our guest’s evening, Jemma."

There was a badly concealed threat in that – the one held in the tilt of Sinara’s head was not concealed at all.

"It's alright,"Boshtok the Marauder said, and Jemma's eyebrows shot up in surprise before she caught herself and put a blank mask on.

She was not the only one caught off guard; Sinara looked from Kasius to Boshtok with slightly narrowed eyes.

"Alright?"Kasius echoed.

The Marauder shrugged and chuckled. Jemma could have sworn there was a flicker of - of something, of worry maybe - in his eyes but he waved his hand dismissively and rolled his eyes before she could be certain."I don't expect much from such a lowly species."

He laughed. Kasius joined in. Jemma's hearing cut back out and she forced her hands to remain still the rest of the night. One misstep was dangerous enough. Another, and it might not just be carafes being torn from her. Terran bodies weren't overly attached to their bits, she'd heard Kasius say once, not with how easily a finger could snap off in Sinara's grip.

She made it through their meal without irritating them any further, unnoticed the way she ought to be.

Until all three of them were suddenly staring at her.

She watched from under her lashes as their lips moved silently, breathing slowly to fight the urge to fidget.

Boshtok’s blue eyes were fixed on her. They were kind, or she thought they might be. It had been a long while since anyone had looked at her kindly.

“I’ll send her to you later,”Kasius said. He didn’t look at Jemma as he said it, smiling far too sweetly at the Marauder, but that she could hear it made the simple sentence sound like a threat.

Sinara’s lip curled in disgust ever so slightly as Boshtok excused himself and left the room.

“I know,”Kasius said, taking Sinara’s hand and raising it to kiss it.“I’d have expected more from such a renowned man, too. One can never guess at someone’s depraved tastes, it seems.”

She tilted her head and Kasius chuckled.“Yes, a little more than depraved, I suppose. Half a step above vermin, those Terrans.”

Jemma kept her head bowed and her face blank. It wasn’t hard to guess what would be expected of her once send to the Marauder.

“Keep him happy,”Kasius told her.“If our trade goes to my satisfaction tomorrow, you’ll be forgiven for your embarrassing display tonight.”

He waved her out of the room and she hurried down the corridor. She could hear her own footsteps. She hadn’t known they were so loud. Her hearing usually wasn’t kept on when she left Kasius’ presence.

Small mercies, she thought, and focussed on hearing the sound of her knuckles wrapping against Boshtok’s door, and not on what would happen once he opened it.

“Jemma,”he greeted her with a smile.

She stared at him blankly. Smiling and knowing her name were not what she had expected of him.

He stepped aside so she could enter his quarters. His smile was faltering.“It is Jemma, isn’t it?”

“Yes,”she said. And then, just because there was no telling when she could hear her own voice again,“It is Jemma, yes.”

“Well, then, Jemma,”he said, soft like his impossibly blue eyes,“have a seat. I can only offer you sandwiches, I’m afraid.”

She sat down, eyebrows knitted together.“What do you mean?”

“You didn’t get to eat with us,”he said.

“Of course not,”Jemma said.

Was this some sort of trick? Did he want her to disparage Kasius so he could report back that she was disloyal?

But no. There really was a plate of sandwiches and he was offering it to her, sitting down in the armchair across from hers.

She carefully took one, sniffing it surreptitiously and biting into it when she couldn’t find anything amiss. She couldn’t hold back the groan as the flavour exploded on her tongue. She’d seen what the Kree ate, much more appetising than what the human population was given, but she’d never thought it was quite so delicious.

“Would you like some fruit, too?”Boshtok asked.

Jemma nodded. She didn’t even care if this was a trap. If she had to die for a taste of a pear, so be it.

“So,”Boshtok said after letting her enjoy the food for some time,“I have a proposal for you, Jemma.”

“I’m yours for the night,”she said.

For some reason, this rather obvious fact made him blush a deep scarlet.

“I don’t want,”he stammered out and somehow managed to flush even brighter.“Uhm, not that you’re not lovely - I mean - I’m here to save you.”

She blinked at him in confusion. When it became clear he wasn’t about to offer more, she said,“Excuse me? I think I may have misheard, Boshtok.”

His name rolled from her tongue a little strangely.

“Not save you specifically,”he said as he rubbed at the back of his neck.“All humans. I’m, well, I’m human, too, actually, and my name’s Fitz.”

Ah, so definitely a trap after all. That explained why he had feigned to be kind, to lure her in.

“I know this sounds like I’m making it up.” Boshtok - Fitz? - sighed heavily.“There was another bunker but it was better equipped. We actually built our own livable space but by the time we could sent help to the Lighthouse, the Kree had already taken hold. We’ve been working to free you all for two generations.”

“Unsuccessfully,”she pointed out.

“Yes. We need some inside knowledge.”

“Which is where I come in.”

“Exactly, if you could -”

“- pass on what I learned from life here you might be -”

“- able to use it to come up with a better way -”

“- to rid us of the Kree,”Jemma finished, slightly awestruck.

Fitz nodded.

“But it would take far too long,”Jemma pointed out.“You can’t tell me all I need to know so I can tell you all the relevant things I know in one night.”

“So I’ll take you with me,”Fitz said.

Jemma bit her lip. The prospect of leaving the Lighthouse was more than tempting.“I’m not for sale.”

His beautiful blue eyes were sad, suddenly.“Of course you’re not. People aren’t for sale.”

“I was an embarrassment to Kasius today,”she said, deciding to go right past his strange comment. Maybe where he was from you couldn’t buy humans. Here, they were a dime a dozen, if their genetics didn’t give them the right powers.“He’ll give me to you with the Inhuman, I think, if he thinks it’ll improve the deal and I’ll have a bad time of it.”

He reached out and touched her knee. She almost jerked away before she realised what it was: Comfort.

She put her hand atop of his experimentally. It was quite nice. She smiled at Fitz and he smiled back. It made her tummy flutter but not unpleasantly.

Either he really was human like her and would take her away, or it was a trap and her servitude would end a different way. Worth the risk, she decided.

“I’ll need to have some bruises at the very least,”she said.

His eyes widened in shock.“I don’t want to hurt you.”

She patted his hand.“Kasius won’t just let me go. Do you have another idea?”

“Not yet,”he admitted. He put his second hand on hers and squeezed, warm and gentle, and very reassuring.“I’ll come up with something, we do have all night. Do you want to get that gold stuff off your face?”

“I’d like that,”she said. She usually took it off once Kasius and Sinara retired for the night; it had started drying and cracking by now.

He showed her to his shower and then left, a renewed blush creeping up the back of his neck. She smiled as she stepped into the warm spray of water.

It was nice to have a conversation with someone, to get food and warm water that didn’t shut off after precisely two minutes.

When she got out of the shower and finished toweling off, she spotted a discarded shirt over the heating modul. Hesitating on for a second, she picked it up and sniffed it.

It smelled slightly of smoke but mostly of what she assumed must be Fitz’s scent. Ignoring her robes, she slipped on the shirt.

Fitz’s mouth dropped open when she stepped back into the living area.

“You don’t mind, do you?” She tugged at the hem of the shirt, suddenly self conscious. She hadn’t really thought about what she was doing, just wanting to continue to feel as nice as his hand on her knee had made her feel. Luckily, she was nothing if not a quick thinker.“It’s just, if Kasius sends someone to check on us, he won’t grow suspicious this way.”

Fitz shook his head, then nodded, then shrugged. His tongue darted out to wet his lips.“It looks good on you.”

“Thank you.” She smiled and looked away. Heat was rising in her cheeks and she cleared her throat.“Now what?”

“Well, there might be something we can do,”Fitz said.

Even when she made herself look back at him, he wasn’t meeting her eyes.

“Bruises don’t necessarily have to mean I’d have to hurt you.” He was fiddling with his fingers. They were quite nice fingers, she thought.“There’s always - well, suction is an option -”

“You want to give me love bites?”she clarified.

“Sorry, that was stupid,”he said and buried his face in his hands.

Jemma took his hands and gently pulled them from his face. She didn’t let go after.“It’s a good idea, actually.” She tilted her head to expose her throat.“Go ahead.”

He blinked at her, mouth agape.“Right now?”

“Ugh, Fitz, of course right now. The sooner we start the more time we have to get them right.”

He nodded, gently pulling his hands from her grip to instead settle them on her hips. He leaned in and brushed his lips against her throat. She shuddered and he asked,“Are you sure?”

“Of course, go ahead.”

She probably oughtn’t tell him she had shivered with anticipation, not apprehension. It might make him feel strangely about this plan and it was the only one they had to get her back to his base and to planning a human liberation.

His mouth opened against her skin and he sucked, first softly and then harder, grip on her hips tightening as her fingers twisted into his shirt, the warmth of him radiating through his own t-shirt she was wearing. It was a strange sensation but good; she was breathing shallowly by the time he pulled away.

He turned her towards the mirror.“Any good?”

He’d made two small marks that could pass for bruises left by fingers and a bigger one that was clearly a hickey. But then, Kasius expected the Marauder to live out his depravation on her, so that was fine.

“Perfect,”she said.“We’ll need more, though. Maybe on the bed?”

She didn’t think she could keep her knees from giving out if he continued this with her standing up. She was already tingling all over.

“If you think that’s better,”Fitz said. His eyes seemed much darker now.

She nodded and crossed the room, plopping down on the bed unceremoniously.“And maybe take some clothes off.” He blushed and so did she.“In case someone checks on us.”

And so she could feel more of his warmth.

He nodded and stripped down to his boxers. She didn’t have much - or any, really - experience but she thought he wasn’t entirely unaffected, either. She did her best not to stare at the slight bulge.

He lay down beside her and started sucking on her neck again.

Jemma ran her fingers through his lovely curls and bit her lower lip to keep in the groans that threatened to escape her.

“Maybe get on top of me?”she suggested, barely recognising her own voice.

Fitz flipped her onto her back and was back to sucking on her tender skin before she could quite comprehend what was happening. She shifted and spread her legs so he could better settle on top of her.

He pressed closer and she squeaked at the sudden press of hardness against her inner thigh. There was nothing slight about the bulge anymore.

“Sorry,”Fitz choked out and made to pull away.

She locked her legs around him to keep him right where he was.“Just a few more, Fitz.”

She had no idea if she looked bruised enough yet and frankly she barely cared. She just wanted him to keep going.

Her hips were rocking without conscious thought and so were his, and it felt so good. He stopped sucking at her throat and trailed soft kisses that had no chance of leaving a mark upwards until his lips met hers, careful and tender and questioningly.

She kissed back and rocked her hips faster and then his hand sneaked under her shirt to tweak a nipple and she came apart, surprised by the keening sound that escaped her. Even in the privacy of her small sleeping quarters, she had never heard it. She could’ve shouted her pleasure all she wanted and not known what it sounded like.

She quite liked the sound, she decided.

And it seemed so did Fitz because he thrust into the cradle of her legs harder, sucked on her lower lips, kneaded her breast.

Her whole body was on fire.

“I want to sleep with you,”she confessed.

He pulled back just enough to look at her.“When you’re free.” He was still rocking his hips, driving her arousal higher once more.“I want you so much, Jemma.” His voice was gruff, like he could barely get the words out.“I’ll make sure you’re safe and then if you want I’ll make love to you all night long.”

She didn’t know if it was him nipping at her jaw or their frantic rutting or him teasing her nipple between thumb and forefinger or his use of the word love, but she managed her second orgasm not by her own hand.

“Fitz,”she moaned, and he jerked erratically against her.

He dropped his forehead against her shoulder and shifted his body. There was a wet spot where his boxers pressed against her leg.

She kissed the top of his head and ran her fingers through his hair with a content sigh.“For now, I just want to sleep with you. Actually sleep, I mean.”

He wrapped her in his arms and said,“Sounds perfect.”

And it was.


End file.
